portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetra
Tetra is a Hylian from the Great Sea where she was the Captain of her own band of pirates. Now on the Breach, she lives and helps out at the Stock Pot Inn. Appearance A tanned young girl standing at the fantastically average height of 4’2 with blond hair usually curled up atop her head. She owns a pair of troublesome pointed ears that she usually wouldn’t mind if only they didn’t land her in trouble that one time with a certain giant masked bird. Her eyes are dark blue in colour, though, at first glance, might seem black. Tetra has a body structure built for agility and nimbleness than for tanking. Commonly sighted wearing a red neckerchief, white capris, a lilac shirt, a blue sleeveless jacket and sandals. She could also take on a princess form which, much to her distaste, had a long skirt length so it’s far from ideal for prolonged combat and general life at sea. In this form, her eyes are for some unfathomable reason a bit more blue, her tan mysteriously disappeared and her hair left down to tumble down her back. She suppose it’s rather pretty but frankly, she is more comfortable and massively prefer her general sun-tanned pirate appearance. History Year Zero - Pre Portal Breach Having lost her parents early on in life did not dissuade Tetra from taking on the role of Captain over her mother’s gang of pirates, especially when said crew respected her deeply despite her age. Canonically unnamed but henceforth called Tetra’s Pirates for the sake of simplicity, the pirates sailed the Great Sea, stealing, plundering and treasure hunting everywhere they went until one day their captain was snatched off the ship by a giant masked bird, the Helmaroc King! This started off a chain of events, first leading to Link's little sister getting kidnapped in Tetra's place, and the pirates helping the boy rescue his sister (ended in failure). Then the pirates attempted to bomb open the cave at the back of Link's island. Attempted being the keyword as Link had a head start and got to the cave first. Turned out, the cave was incredibly boring with no gold whatsoever inside so the story fast forwarded to the pirates helping the boy rescue his sister Attempt Two (ended in success - HOORAY!). The boy sure took his time though. Not only had Tetra came to grips with her new hidden identity, became bored out of her mind and self-taught herself how to enchant arrows with the Light magic element, she was kidnapped by Ganondorf. Working as a team, Tetra and Link successfully defeated the Dark Lord. Hyrule Castle below the sea was flooded and the two young heroes returned back to the the land above the sea. The boy and the pirate then resolved to sail the seas, embarking on a journey with Tetra’s crew to find a new land which will become the new Hyrule. It was during this epic journey for new land that the crew stumbled upon a ghost ship. Upon going on board to investigate, Tetra promptly vanished later revealed to have been kidnapped and cursed into a statue. The ship as it turned out took her and Link to the World of the Ocean King and Tetra remained cursed as stone for the majority of the time there until Link defeated Bellum and they returned to their own world. Year One (2013) Nobody could say this pirate captain did not arrive in style. Roughly one year after their major quest ended and during a fight with a Big Octo in her world, she ended up being sucked into the monster's mouth along with Link's boat. However, instead of finding themselves being launched into who knew where in the Great Sea, the boat and princess fell into a new world instead - literally. Like her previous experience of falling from the air, she ended up unconscious in a tree. UNLIKE her previous experience though, she didn't wake up, squirm and land on her rump. Instead, she woke up, squirmed and landed in a strange bandaged boy's arms! The bandaged boy, Sheik, led her to the inn where she was met up with a Link she knew very, very well, a Link she knew only in books and Sage she recognized from a beautiful stained-glass window. Truly the best possible bunch to be with in order to move on from the news of what happened to her world... The captain got along well with her new friends and this new world fascinated her to no end, but one thing bugged the life of her, or rather one person. Sheik, you have some talking to do because she could not figure out what exactly about you was so familiar. When Sheik DID talk though... 'Oh' was Tetra's reaction. How in the Great Sea did she not see that before? Well, now that that puzzle was solved, the future had just gotten a lot more interesting. Personality Curt, blunt, outspoken, confident and tad bit cynical - okay maybe a little bit more than a tad. Tetra is tomboyish and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She is also rather bossy and prefer to keep you guessing by being elusive but she is kind and not without a heart once you look past the tough exterior. From taking the position of Captain so early in life, Tetra had developed a certain amount of pride which, whilst made her confident in her and her crew’s abilities, also made her testy if her own or the pirate’s well-being and image were threatened. She is not the most knowledgeable being in the world, she knew that, nor the wisest but it certainly does not stop her from trying to be the sharpest and quick-witted. Who needs complex puzzle keys and codes to open doors when you have a cannon and swabbies at your beck and call to smash the door open? Unless the smash could ruin the treasure inside THEN you have a different story but then, there were swabbies for that as well. Did we mention she’s outspoken and blunt? We did? Oh, well, let’s elaborate a bit more. She’s not stupid, she knows when to keep her mouth shut if it benefited her more but when she saw little reason to keep it shut? You have one girl who is not afraid to tell you exactly what she thought and where you stand with her. Abilities Strengths Twinkle Toes and Sea Legs - She wasn’t built for mowing people down with brute force. What was she? An angry wild pig?! Nope, not Tetra. She prefer running in, aim for the weak points then run away with the loot. Unless you’re going to chase her across the seas then she might have to consider a more permanent solution otherwise, she’s pretty happy to let you live and build up your treasures again before robbing you blind, again. Loyalty - You don’t get to be a respected captain with a loyal crew of pirates without showing them loyalty in return. Out at sea when you’re only one stormy sea away from being thrown into the water, it pays to have somebody willing to dive in after you and haul you back on board knowing full well you’d do the same back for them. Triforce of Wisdom - The princess dress, eh, not too fussed. This shiny Triforce though. Nifty! She can’t control it at will but you can rest assured that when she does use it, no amount of dark magic can overpower her - or at least that’s what she’d boast. Weaknesses Material Girl - Being a pirate does have its downfalls. One main one being you become awfully aware of the monetary worth of everything around you. Asking Tetra to give up on treasure is like trying to ask a seagull to stop pooping on your deck i.e. the seagull could care less what you thought as long as its life wasn’t threatened. Miss. Shortpants - It’s rather unfortunate and undeniable that despite being a mighty pirate captain, she was short. And young. Threatening images are just not the same when you’re thirteen, look it and sound it. Do you know how annoying it is to be so easily picked up like a child and no matter what you do, your arms and legs are just not long enough to punch and kick the jerk in the face? Fathoms Deep - Let’s make it official, she’s not going to like you right off the bat. You’ll have to work to get her friendship and she’s not afraid to tell you exactly what stage of ‘stranger’ scale you’re at. Yes, loyalty might be one of her good traits but getting to the stage where she’d show said trait is one stormy sea full of sharks, exploding barrels, giant squids and who knows how many whirlpools. If you think it’s because she’s insecure blah blah blah, think again. The truth is, she just don’t care. Relationships ''Family/Crew Impa - Though initially a little doubtful about this whole guardian business because she enjoyed her independence so much, Tetra was set to just let things take their own course. But with Impa being Impa, how was a Zelda to resist the relationship that was going to happen? There was something about the Sage of Shadow's presence that gave her a sense of comfort, warmth and security, so much that she soon felt that this guardian thing might not be a bad idea at all. Wind Waker Link - He might not be exactly the same Link she knew but it did not mean he was different. Any differences that they do have, Tetra was set to correct by telling him all that he missed and making him do the same. That way, they both knew the same stuff are each other's Tetra and Link.... NOT IN THAT WAY! Seriously, he's a cute boy but she was not interested in him in that way at all. Really. Sheik/Zelda - This 'boy' puzzled her to no end. There was something incredibly familiar about him but Tetra cannot fgure out what. After a good amount of head scratching and when her frustration had hit its peak, she finally tackled this 'boy' for an explanation. Turns out, this 'boy' was a girl and not only that but her ancestor! After finding out about this, the two girls became even closer and the best friend Tetra could ever hope for. Understandable, after all, the two princesses shared the same spirit. Link64 - After an uncertain first impression, she soon learnt that not only was he the hero of legends but that he might just be her ''other ''ancestor. Now she was even more eager to know him better. And got to know him she did. She was similar to the Link she already knew but slightly different. Personally, she found him sweeter and more charming than the Hero of Wnds. Close Friends Kev - Chell - Friends Mitchell - Notable Relations'' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters